As Time Goes By
by Lobo C. Martin
Summary: Joe gets kidnapped and this time he doesn't get returned. Read on to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

_**As Time Goes By**_

**By: J. T. Williams**

Ben Cartwright sat at his desk thinking of how eighteen years earlier he had at least known where all three of his sons were and if they were still alive. Now he had no idea if Joe was alive or not. It had all started on this day eighteen years before. All Joe had wanted was a day in town, so Ben had said yes despite all Adam's protests. When Joe had left for town, he had not come back at all that day, so at 3:00 a.m. Ben and his sons rode to town. They first went to the saloon where they were told that Joe had left around 11:00. Ben had started to get worried, and then he remembered what day it was, today was the day that Marie had died thirteen years earlier. Therefore, they went to Marie's grave but there was no sign that Joe had even been there. So they all went home expecting Joe to be there, but he wasn't so Adam suggested that they get some rest and start searching in the morning when it was light, but needless to say no one in the Cartwright family got much sleep that night.

It had been a lark a simple poker game. The men at the table had been pleased by the fact that for the first couple rounds Joe had lost, and then he had started to win BIG TIME. When Joe realized that he had had enough poker, he left the saloon. He planned on stopping by his Mother's grave on the way home. He never even made it a quarter of a mile out of town before he was stopped by two of the men from the game. Before he saw much else, he was hit on the back of the head and sank into darkness.

When Ben, Adam, and Hoss woke up the next morning they ate as fast as they could then started their search over again. They started in town, where they got the sheriff and a posse. They searched for three days before they turned up a clue, it was Joe's hat and it had dried blood on it. Ben was so worried about the blood that he overlooked the faint trail that led toward the mountains. After another week of fruitless searching, the sheriff and his posse gave up. After two more weeks of searching with no more clues whether Joe was alive or dead, Adam and Hoss were forced to make their father stop searching. It was only two days later that Cochise wandered into the yard. Therefore, a matter of nine months passed Ben shut himself off from the world, and Adam and Hoss both did their best to run the Ponderosa without their brother or their Pa's help. When it was pushing onto Christmas a month later, Ben finally admitted that there was nothing he could do. It was and always had been in the hands of the Lord. The usually cheerful season passed without much cheer so as they went into another year without any word from Joe. They all tried to bridge the gap left by Joe's disappearance in different ways. Ben by pushing himself harder and keeping his other boys at home as much as possible. Adam by falling in love with, unbelievably, a saloon girl, and Hoss by trying to do every thing his little brother had done.

When Little Joe Cartwright woke up the first thing he noticed was the pounding in his head, the second was that he was tied up. Joe had been conscious for about ten minutes when the man walked in the room. Seeing that Joe was awake he walked over to him "Well, well, well so you finally woke up huh?" Before Joe could respond he spoke again, "Well then I guess its time you meet the boss." With that, he pulled Joe to his feet and pushed him towards the door. A bright light hit Joe so fast that he staggered and nearly fell had it not been for the fact the man behind him had a hold on him. In front of him, a large man sat in his chair staring at him.

Then he spoke to the man behind Joe "Taylor I want you to secure our guest and then give us some privacy."

"Yes, sir," the man called Taylor said and then tied Joe to the pole in the middle of the room. After making sure that Joe was securely tied, Taylor left the room it was then that the large man turned his attention to Joe.

"Now young man," the man said, "you may be wondering why I brought you here..."

The door opened slowly and Little Joe Cartwright looked up, seeing that it was the Boss, he watched him thinking, 'Has it really been six months since I was taken?' That night so long ago, that he could hardly remember what happened. The man had told him that they thought that he had a lot of potential to be a professional gambler. Joe had been shocked when he read the contract. It said: 1. That he could have no contact with his family for at least ten years, 2. He was obligated to play for the Professional Gambler's Association (as they called themselves) for life, 3. The only way he could quit playing was if he died or if he got married, and 4. He was required to give 5 of his winnings to the association. After he was done reading the man had said, "If you don't want to do that, well you'll have to die." That statement was all the incentive that he needed. So now, six months later it was time to put his skills to the test against the very people that had trained him. The Boss was only present to say if he needed more training, if he needed to be disposed of, or if he was ready to face the world as a professional gambler. After Joe had won, ten hands of poker in a row the Boss held up his hand to stop the game. He then looked at the second in command who had been playing against Joe; the second in command gave the Boss a nod.

The Boss then stood up, motioned Joe to join him, and said, "It looks like your ready to go face anyone that comes your way." He then waited for Joe to say something to this, when he didn't the Boss smiled. 'He was well trained,' thought the Boss, "Well I can see you have better mannered then some of the trash I've met in the past and that's a very good thing for you." When Joe still said nothing the Boss' smile widened, "Well since you're so respectful, I'll let you pick where you want to work." Joe glanced up at the Boss, suddenly realizing that this man was bigger than Hoss, "Well we're waiting, what is your answer?" The Boss said.

Joe answered him this time, "Well sir if it's possible I would, only if it's no trouble of course, like to go to New Orleans."

He said it in a respectful somewhat subdued voice. The Boss looked startled at how respectful Joe was compared to all his other men put together, then he smiled, "Well I think that might just be possible young man." Then he turned to his second in command, "Bart give this young man two more weeks of training, then ship him to New Orleans." He turned as if to leave but hesitated just a moment, "Also, the day before you ship him off I would like to see him in my office." Then he walked out the door. After he left there was a round of congratulating going on, after everyone got their say, they went to their rooms to sleep.

Joe stayed up long into the night thinking, 'Well here goes nothing, Mama I sure hope you're with me on this cause I'm not sure what I'm doing,' he then turned his thoughts to his father and brothers. A smile came to his face just knowing what his Pa would say if he could see him now, 'What! I will not allow any son of mine to be a professional gambler.' Joe chuckled when he finished that thought. 'Well Pa," he thought, "I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you but it was the only way I would see you again, alive that is.' His thoughts then turned to Adam, 'I'm sorry I let you down big brother,' he thought, 'but I still love you for what a gamblers love is worth anyway.' He then turned his mind to his tender-hearted big brother Hoss, 'I know how all this not knowing where I am is hurting you Hoss, but I have no choice, I love you Hoss,' as these thoughts danced in his head he slowly drifted off to sleep. He dreamed about his family and how things used to be at home. He dreamed of all the times he had gotten Hoss in trouble, of all the times Hop Sing had chased him out of the kitchen, and of all of those little moments with Adam and Pa.

Hoss had gone to town to get supplies and Adam was out checking fence when Ben got the note. It was written in a neat masculine hand. Ben's fingers trembled as he opened the note. The note said, "Dear Mr. Cartwright, Hello I am writing you that your son Joseph is a very nice man and a very hard worker. However, due to circumstances beyond our control he will be unable to contact you for quite some time. He asks that I send you his love and that I tell you not to worry he will be all right. Sincerely yours, The P. G. Assn." Ben stood there clutching the note for all of two minutes. He then collapsed into a chair on the porch. Why hadn't Joe written this himself, why hadn't he sent word sooner, how long was, "quite some time," and most of all who or what was the P. G. Assn. Ben was still sitting there with all these questions running trough his head when Adam rode up.

"Hey Pa what is wrong?" his eldest son asked. Ben looked up and wordlessly handed the note to Adam. Adam read the note then stood in shocked silence. That is until Hoss drove the wagon into the yard three minutes later.

"Hey Pa, Adam what is the matter," again without words Adam handed Hoss the note. Hoss read the note three times before collapsing to his knees "D-Does this mean Joe's not gonna come h-home again?"

This question brought both Ben and Adam out of their stupor, "No, son," Ben said quietly, "It just means we won't be hearing from him for a while." Hoss looked up at Ben and Adam then got to his feet, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Well," he said, "I guess that wagon won't unload itself now will it," and with that he walked back towards the wagon.

"I think I'll help him," Adam said as he followed his brother to the wagon. As his oldest sons walked away Ben smiled, then turned toward the house, but before he went in he sent a prayer up to the Lord asking that if he didn't want to bring Joe home, He would at least keep him safe.

Joe Cartwright sat at the back of the smoke filled room taking a break from his nights work. It had been nearly three weeks since he had visited the Boss' office. Of course it hadn't been all that bad, the Boss had told him every trick to staying alive in a place like New Orleans, that he knew. He had gotten Joe a complete new wardrobe, had taught him a few moves in fencing, and on top of all that had given him ten thousand dollars in cold hard cash. After all, that the Boss asked Joe if he wanted to write his family a letter, of course he had explained to Joe that he would be doing the writing. Joe had jumped at the opportunity to send word to his family and to tell them he was alive and well. So now, here he was in a place his father would not have touched with a ten-foot pole. He had just decided to get back to work when she walked in.

'This was supposed to be a happy day,' thought Ben. Today was Hoss' wedding day he was getting married to the beautiful Kate Wadden, but it was also Joe's birthday. Earlier in the house as they had been getting ready Hoss had burst into tears saying, "Why can't Joe be here, why doesn't he send any word, why Pa, why?" Ben and Adam both had tears in their eyes as they tried to calm Hoss down.

"I don't know son," Ben said, "I just don't know." After he had uttered those words Ben had looked over at the note where it sat in the frame on his desk. It was the only word they had received from Joe since he had gone missing, had it really been two years ago? Ben had memorized every word, every punctuation mark, and every ink spot. However, one phrase stood out in his mind, "Due to circumstances beyond our control." What circumstances were these that his son couldn't send any word to his family? 'Well,' Ben thought as he returned to the present, 'Better pay attention cause here comes the bride.' Therefore, Ben cast his eyes on his smiling soon to be daughter-in-law. She was a medium built woman with auburn hair, and dusky blue eyes. It certainly wasn't any secret why Hoss had fallen in love with her, and it wasn't her looks that had drawn Hoss to her. It was the fact that she loved all animals and handled men and women without losing her temper. Ben had tears in his eyes as he watched the ceremony; the place that Hoss and Kate had chosen to have the ceremony was beautiful. However, as the ceremony reached its climax and the groom kissed the bride, it started to rain. When the rain started everyone ran for the house, everyone that is but Ben. Ben stopped halfway to the house and turned around to look down the road that led toward Virginia City. Hoping beyond hope that Joe would ride up. However, that hope was not to be met, because in a little room in the back of a little chapel in New Orleans his youngest son was getting ready for his own wedding.

"Last chance Joe," the Boss said, "All you got to do is go in there and tell that little lady that you changed your mind." During this whole lecture, the Boss had had a smile on his face full knowing that Joe wouldn't change his mind. Joe had had his cap set for the woman he was about to marry ever since they had met a year earlier.

When she had walked in the saloon, she had smiled as she walked up to Joe.

"Sir would you be so kind as to clear one of these tables for me please," she had asked him. Joe had gladly given her his table.

"Here you go miss . . ."

"Oh! How stupid of me, my name is Christy Martin, but most people call me Lobo, and you are?"

"Well miss Mar- I mean Lobo, my name is Joe Cartwright." Their relationship had gone from a brief introduction, to dinner every night, and now to marriage. "No Boss," Joe said jerking the Boss back to present.

"Now Joe what have I told you to call me," he said in a fake stern look on his face.

"Sorry B- I mean Jesse I'm just not used to it I guess." With that they had a good laugh, they stopped when the preacher stepped in the room.

"Well young man," the preacher said, "Its time." The service was brief to say the least, but Joe's bride was the picture of beauty in the long white dress she wore. Her hair was raven black, her skin was lightly tanned, and her eyes were blue-black. (Blue when she's happy, black when she's mad.) By the end of the ceremony, the four people in attendance were in tears. As he walked out of the church with his new bride Joe looked in the direction of his home thinking, 'I sure wish I could tell Pa.'

It had been three days since Hoss' wedding and Adam had been in the saloon visiting his friend Cherry. About halfway through his visit Adam saw Joe's best friend Mitch come in. Mitch was just returning from a trip to New Orleans, when Mitch saw Adam sitting at the table with Cherry, he walked over and sat down. "You won't believe who I saw in New Orleans," he said.

'Probably some gambler or lady that drifted though here,' thought Adam but he replied, "No who?"

Mitch looked him right in the eyes and said, "Your brother Joe."

Adam's heart skipped a beat and before he could stop himself he asked, "Where?"

"Well," Mitch said, "I saw him at the Swamp." Adam's heart stopped beating for a second, even with his limited knowledge of New Orleans he knew that the Swamp was one of the worst places in all of New Orleans.

"I don't believe you," he had told Mitch.

"I'm telling the truth I swear on my mothers grave it was him," Mitch said.

"I don't believe you, it wasn't my brother do you hear me, it wasn't him," Adam had shouted as he rushed out of the saloon. Now as he sat at Marie's grave, he realized that the argument had been in the saloon in front of dozens of people that would take Mitch's every word to heart. "Why Joe, Why," Adam shouted at the top of his lungs. "Why did you have to leave why," Adam asked the lake in front of him. After this last outburst, Adam broke down and cried. He didn't care who saw him he didn't care what they'd think he just cried asking over and over, "Why Joe, Why?" As Adam sat there, he was unaware of how much time had passed until he heard his father ride up. He knew his Pa came here every day at 7 pm, and Adam had gotten there at around 2:30.

"Adam, What are you doing here I thought you were in town," Ben questioned, a bit surprised to see his eldest here.

"I had to get away Pa," Adam said in a whisper.

"Why, son why did you have to get away," Ben asked soothingly.

"Mitch was in the saloon today Pa," Adam started, "He had just got back from that trip he took to New Orleans. He came over and sat down next to me and told me in a voice loud enough so that everybody in the saloon could hear him, that he had seen Joe in New Orleans." When Ben heard this, his heart skipped a beat, but as Adam continued to tell how Joe had been seen going into the Swamp, he began to get frustrated. A bunch of Why's were running through his head like why had Joe been at one of the most disreputable places in New Orleans, Why didn't he send his family any word, why had he left in the first place, but most of all why didn't he come home? As these thoughts ran through his head Ben drew Adam closer to him. They sat there like that for two hours. By the time they got on their horses, it was completely dark. As they rode away, both Ben and Adam looked back at the grave. Both were pleading with God to send Joe home, and to keep him safe.

"Joe do you smell something burning?" his wife asked.

"Yes dear I do let me go check the kitchen," replied Joe. As Joe walked out of the room, his wife got a strange look on her face. As Joe walked into the kitchen and looked around for the source of the smoke, Joe had a smile on his face as he thought, 'I really have to get used to the fact that I'm married.' "Well dear," he said coming back in the room," I didn't find any thing burning must have been coming from somewhere else."

"Must be," his wife said in a distracted manner. "Joe," she said no longer able to keep it secret, "I'm pregnant!" These words hit Joe like a brick wall or in this case the floor. A few seconds later Joe was aware of his wife calling him, "Joe honey? Please wake up."

Joe was soon sitting up. "Honey, are you sure," Joe asked his wife.

"Positive Joe while you were working I went and saw the doctor and he said that I was pregnant," she replied. Even though Joe was married he still gambled for a living, 'Well at least until the sale goes through,' thought Joe.

"Well dear since this is a time to tell secrets I have one of my own to tell you," Joe said. This got his wife's attention, "I've bought a ranch in Southern Nevada and I would like to move as soon as possible."

"Oh Joe I've been dreaming of going home for such a long time, Thank you Joe, Thank you."

"Are you sure Adam," Ben asked his son with genuine worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Pa I'm sure," Seeing the look on his father's face Adam added, "Don't worry Pa I'll be home before Christmas, and I'll hopefully bring Joe with me."

The relief that Ben felt was evident on his face, "Just be careful Adam I don't think I could stand losing two sons." As Ben gave Adam, a hug goodbye Adam could feel the tears running down his face. Now he was on the stage headed for New Orleans.

Joe and Jesse started up a conversation while sitting in a fine saloon.

"Well, Joe I'm pleased to hear that your wife is expecting." Jesse told Joe.

"Thanks Boss I'm real happy that we are having them." Joe replied.

"Anyways, so you think there's more than one huh?"

"I didn't say that but I wish." Joe got a far away look on his face.

"Uh, Joe I need to talk to you." Jesse brought Joe out of his trance.

"Yeah, Jesse?"

"Well, Joe you weren't aware of this but when you have kids they are immediately put on the roll as future Assn. Members, at least the first two are."

"You're telling me they don't have a choice?" Joe was shocked.

"No, nothing like that, well maybe a little like that I guess." The Boss looked down felling kind of guilty.

"Just what are you saying, Jesse? Do they or don't they have a choice?"

"Well, Joe it's like this, they do have a choice but you gotta let me explain it first you see their free to do what they want until they're eighteen. Then they gotta go through the gamblers training for two years and after that, they are supposed to choose if they want to continue being gamblers or if they want to go back to their old life. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, But Jesse I have two questions. One, what if I have all girls. Two, it said nothing about this in the contract so why didn't it?" Joe was bewildered at this new concept.

"That may be so, Joe. Nevertheless, it's still a rule. Think of it this way you'll get at least eighteen years together besides you being a former member and all, you will be able to keep contact with them," Jesse said looking Joe in the eye. "As for if they are ALL girls I don't know what would happen."

"Oh, alright but I still don't like it and Christy's not going to like it either."

"Speaking of your beautiful wife how is she?" Jesse asked hoping to change the subject from the previous awkward one.

"She's at home packing why?" Joe took a slow drink of his beer waiting for Jesse's reply.

"Why? I was just wondering that's all." Jesse looked into his beer glass.

"Yeah, sure you were, what do you have on your mind now?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could send Christy ahead of time with say, the furniture and maybe some of my men could escort her." Jesse looked hopefully at Joe; in reality, he just wanted a way to spread the men they had "Picked up" in the east, to the west.

Joe seeing his intentions almost immediately said, " You mean, 'can I have some of my men take your wife out West so I can indiscreetly spread more of my men in the west'." Joe sat smiling at his Boss shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Jesse smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I better make it known to Lobo." Joe started getting up.

Jesse got up with him while saying, "I think I'd better go with you for support."

"You better." Joe had a big grin on his face.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER_

"Oh, come on honey I think it's a good idea." Joe begged his stubborn wife.

"You give me one good reason why and I'll consider it." Christy crossed her arms in a firm way.

"Well, you'll get out there sooner instead of waiting until the baby is born and then moving out there. If you waited until the baby was born you could risk the baby." Joe pleaded knowing that bringing in the baby would soften Christy.

"Alright, but only," Christy turned to Jesse when she said this, " If you and your men help load and un-load all this stuff," she gestured about the small living room.

"Yes, ma'am." Jesse stood in mock salute.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

"Well, that's the last of it." Jesse said as he and another man put the old grandfather clock in the wagon. No matter how much he had argued with them to leave it, Joe and Christy had been firm on keeping the old thing.

"Thanks for your help Jesse, I really appreciate it." Joe said while shaking Jesse's hand.

"I don't need any thanks it's you two I should be thanking not the other way around."

"Well, it doesn't matter who does or doesn't deserve the thanks we need to leave." Christy hoped aboard the wagon with a little help from Joe.

" Yes, of course Christy girl," Jesse wore a big grin as he said the last part, "Do you mind if I give you a kiss good-bye?"

"I don't mind." she bent down and received her kiss. Joe stepped up after this and hugged her tight while saying,

"Honey, I'm really going to miss you."

Seeing that Joe and his wife would like a private moment Jesse went to talk to his men.

"Don't worry Christy I'll be out in no time. Come on now buck up, I'm sure you will be just fine." Joe saw the worry in his wife's eyes and tried to cheer her up. Then they kissed, one that portrayed all the love and fear in their hearts.

"We'd better be going or we'll never make it there." Christy said mustering up all her courage.

Ben walked to the front door as he heard jolly laughter and horses. He was surprised to see Hoss and his wife finally coming home.

"Howdy, Pa!" Hoss gave a strong welcome and he helped his wife out off the buggy.

"Hoss, Kate" Ben smiled but Hoss saw worry and sadness all about him.

"Pa, what is wrong? Where is Adam?"

Ben looked down and started walking to the door. Hoss stopped him, "Pa?"

The day was a real scorcher as Adam got off the stage. In the distance, he could see what looked like three wagons. 'I feel sorry for those folks walking on such a hot day.'

"Come on people," the station master interrupted Adam's thoughts, "There's plenty of food and cool water inside."

As Adam went inside, he forgot about the travelers in the distance and started thinking about how he was going to get Joe home. That was when he found Joe. As Adam sat in the Way Station, he thought about Little Joe about Hoss and Ben and about the fun times he and his once full and happy family had had. Cherry was also on Adam's mind, the beauty of her amber hair and hazel eyes. He sighed and looked at his pocket watch, fifteen minutes had already passed since the stage had got to the way station.

Adam sat up at the sound of wagon wheels squeaking as they pulled into the yard.

"Alright, boys you make sure that these animals get plenty of water they've worked hard today."

Adam heard a female voice and his thoughts went back to Cherry until he heard a man somewhere out side say, "Alright, Mrs. Cartwright." Adam shot out of his chair and raced for the door.

"Hey Pa where's my horse," Hoss asked as he walked in with everything his wife had gotten on their honeymoon in San Francisco. Ben looked up from the paperwork on his desk. He still hadn't explained to Hoss or Kate about where Adam was.

"He's in the pasture with," his voice broke as he said the name, "Cochise." Hoss saw how much it hurt his Pa to even say the name of his youngestest beloved horse.

"Thanks Pa I was just wonderin' where Ol' Chubb was since he wasn't in the barn."

Just then Kate came down from upstairs, "I think it's time you told us where Adam is Mr. Cartwright," Kate said.

"Now Kate I've told you to call me Pa," Ben said, "I think it's best if you two sit down." Ben went on to explain what Mitch had said to Adam, and how Adam had reacted to the information.

"If he had only waited a few days I could've gone with 'im," Hoss said.

"No Hoss," Ben said, shaking his head, "Adam wanted to go alone." Hoss sat there thinking about both his brothers and what he thought of them and how much he had missed Joe over the last two years. While Kate sat there thinking of all the love she had seen demonstrated to a man that wasn't there, a man she still hadn't met.

As Adam raced to the door she walked in, the woman the man had called Mrs. Cartwright. Tall and dark haired she was just the type of woman that Joe would pick.

"Excuse me sir," Her voice was sweet southern music as she spoke to the Station master, "Do you have room for eight men, twelve mules, and sixteen horses?"

"Well," the station master said, "I guess I could come up with the space," For a few seconds the woman looked hopeful, then the station master finished his sentence, "If you can come up with $200."

"But I don't have any money with me," she said with a southern grace that reminded Adam of Marie.

"Well then I guess your out of luck and I suggest that you water your animals and leave," The station master said.

"Now hold on," Adam said as he came into the conversation, "I'll pay you the money."

"But sir," the station master started but was cut off by the woman.

"I thank you for your offer sir but I can't accept it," then turning to the station master she said, "You'd best be careful when my husband comes by here in a few months."

"And just who might your husband be ma'am," the station master asked.

"My husband is Joseph Cartwright."

From the top of the stairs Joe looked at his former Boss, "Alright Jesse I know you didn't come here for a social visit spill it," Joe said in a menacing tone for Jesse had just awaken him from the last night of sleep he would be getting in New Orleans.

"Well Joe you see I need you to sit in a game real quick it wont take long I promise," Jesse replied.

"Oh, all right," Joe grumbled. For the past two month's since Christy had been gone Jesse had barged into the house about once a week begging Joe to sit in on just one game and that one game had turned into several different games. 'I'm going to be happy to leave tomorrow,' thought Joe then he heard Jesse downstairs telling him to hurry, 'I'm starting to regret the day I gave him the key to my house,' thought Joe.

_One Hour Later_

"Aw, come on Joe just one more game," the second-in-command Bart pleaded.

When he had walked in Joe had been surprised to see three of the men that had trained him sitting in on the game.

"No Bart I'm sorry but I got to get up early in the morning and leave, my wife's expecting me to be out at our new house real soon and to tell you the truth I don't want to leave her by herself very long she is expecting you know."

Bart laughed, "I don't exactly know how you feel squirt," Joe had been christened squirt while he was still in training, "But I was still at home when my mother was pregnant for my youngest brother so I somewhat know how you're going to feel."

"Thanks for the encouragement Bart," Joe walked to the door then turned around and said, "If any of you are passing through_ Overton, Nevada_ any time soon you would be more than welcome to stop by anytime that is after me and Christy settle in."

"That's alright squirt," Jake another one of Joe's trainers said, "Besides we might be stopping in sooner than you know it."

"Night guys," Joe said with a laugh.

After she said those words Christy walked out of the room with Adam following close behind her.

"Well boys I guess it's another night on the trail for us," Christy told her men.

"Aw!" Came the protests from most of the men that were with her.

"Cheer up boys at least we get a little more variety of food," Christy said with a smile. She then noticed that Adam had followed her outside, "Can I help you sir," she questioned.

"Yes I was wondering if I could have a word with you," Adam said a little to quickly.

"I don't see why not. Oh! by the way I'm Christy Cartwright," she said.

As they walked back towards the station Adam said, "It's real nice to meet you Mrs. Cartwright. Oh! by the way I'm Adam Cartwright."

She stopped walking and turned toward him slowly. She remembered how Joe had bragged on his brother's and his father she just hadn't expected to meet one of them on her trip west. Also she had never expected Joe's family to be so...different than him.

"I can see I surprised you and I really am sorry about that but I got to know if Joe's alright and why he hasn't told us he got married and why in the world did he leave in the first place," Adam said all this with a hint of frustration in his voice.

'Joe was right about one thing,' she thought, 'He is very handsome when he's mad.' Aloud she said, "Why don't we go sit down and I can answer at least some of your questions."

Cherry sighed it was always the same especially since Adam left then she smiled and looked down at the ring he had given her before he left for New Orleans. She would never forget the night he proposed to her how he got down on one knee took her hand and asked her to become his wife. Since then she had quit her job in the saloon and had started a job in the local dress shop, and every night she had had dinner at the Ponderosa. She had also become Kate's best friend.

"Well good afternoon sir how may I help you," she asked as the man walked in the store.

"Well...ya see...Oh! I don't know what I want ya see I'm here to get a friend of mine a wedding present but I know thet she doesn't really like a bunch of frily thing's so I was wonderin' if you could help me out?" he said.

"Oh! I see so maybe she'd like a plain cotton dress then."

"Well maybe but ya see Lobo, that's my friend, she doesn't really like dresses that much," he said crushing his hat in his hands.

"Then why in the world did you come into a dress shop," Cherry asked.

"Well she said her husband liked for her to wear dresses and besides she pregnant and..."

"How long have these people been married," Cherry broke in.

"Oh! they've been married a little under a year now and I just now got word," he replied.

Cherry let out a sigh of relief, "Well sir how 'bout I ask you a few basic questions, like what is your friend's favorite color?"

"Well she's always favored black but she looks right purty in dark blue or dark green personally I like her in the green." he said with a wistful tone. "Ya know," he said, "I always dreamed about marryin' her myself of course she's always been real independent."

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone that you like," seeing what he was about to ask she said, "I have a fine man and I'm not planning on leaving him any time soon."

He looked slightly disappointed so she tried to distract him, "The dress will be done in a day or so, so if you have other things to do I'd suggest you do them."

"Alright I'll be back in a couple o' days to pick up that dress." He was rather distracted though, he was thinking about what he had been sent here to do, 'How in the world am I going to steal that horse what did she say his name was Cochise?

'The storm is horrible' thought Joe as he and the other passengers on the coach rode in an uncomfortable silence, 'Not that you could hear much anyway,' thought Joe. He had been traveling like this for what seemed like forever, in reality it had only been two days. He felt the coach jerk to a halt and saw the door jerk open as the driver opened it to hurry the passengers inside the station. Joe to went into the station with the others, 'It's had been almost to long since I've been out here,' thought Joe, 'I guess I forgot how hard riding in a stagecoach really is.'

"Well folks," the friendly station master said, "I hope you like your stay with us and will come back again. May I inquire of your names please just for the record."

So each of the passengers said their names and when Joe said his the stationmaster got this scared look, and his assistant said, "Well sir we have a message to you from your wife."

The Operation was supposed to be simple just grab the horse and go, well John was starting to question his decision to be a part of this thing, 'Lobo just wants to surprise her husband but I'm not so sure it's a good idea especially with the amount of people at this place. Why O why did she have to get married to the son of the richest man in Nevada?' John asked himself not for the first time since he had seen the Ponderosa.

It had been easy getting in here since Ben had been looking to hire some men but now he was wondering how he was going to get out of here with the horse since every day in the wee hours of the morning John saw Ben go and feed the horse and talk to the horse.

Today was the day the dress would be ready and he then had to leave but how was he going to get that horse and then he remembered...

"Well sir you see your wife was through here a few months ago and she left you this note," the young assistant said as he handed Joe the note. Joe noticed the Station Master go almost white as he took the note, it said:

My dearest Joe I would like to inform you of the behavior of this man and his assistants. He kicked me out of a good nights sleep just because I didn't have the money he asked for that is all I Love you and I hope to see you soon your wife Lobo.

As Joe read the note, he saw red and before he, new what was going on the Station Master was thrown across the room.

"How to begin well lets start at the beginning shall we? Almost three years ago my husband, who incidentally is your brother, was kidnapped by a group of gamblers that call themselves the Professional Gamblers Association. The reason that Joe hasn't written is because when he signed the contract it said that he wasn't to have any contact with his family for ten years," Christy started but then Adam inturupted.

"Then why did Joe sign the thing," Adam was extremely frustrated by this whole thing.

"Because you Yankee Granite Head your younger brother was told if he didn't that he would be killed," Christy smiled Joe had also told her how that term got on Adam's nerve. "Any way where was I? Oh yes well about six months after he was taken the Association decided to let him go to the streets well it was just a short few weeks later that we met. Joe told me the night that we got married was in fact his birthday.

Adam was shocked Hoss and Joe had gotten married on the same day and hadn't even known it. "Is that all that has happened," Adam asked.

Christy smiled, Adam sounded a bit breathless but who could blame him after the amount of information that he had been given, "Other then I'm pregnant and we're moving, yes."

"Mr. Cartwright sir," John asked.

"Yes John what is it," Ben replied. He was a bit put out that this man had come to him while he was doing books, his least favorite task.

"Well sir a few days ago you asked if any of the hands would be interested in taking that horse in the corral for a ride every day. Well I'd like to volunteer for the job," John was a bit scared that his plan wouldn't work and he would have to outright steal the horse.

"Well I don't see why not what do you think Hoss," John hadn't even known the big man was in the room.

"I like it Pa, ol' Cochise will like it to I'm sure," Hoss replied as he walked from the kitchen with two doughnuts.

"Alright it's settled then but first I must tell you some things about this horse that you will need to know," Ben said, "First and foremost this horse is special to me and I don't want him getting hurt on any of these rides. Why you may ask is this horse so sacred to me you may wonder, because he is one of the only reminders I have of my youngest son. Second this horse knows the Ponderosa like the front of his hooves." Ben paused to glare at Hoss who was holding his sides with laughter. "So if you ever get lost all you have to do is let him take you home. That is all that I can think of at the moment so why don't we go out and let you and Cochise get acquainted shall we?"

As they walked out the door a very scared and dirty young man ran his horse up to the house shouting, "STAMPEDE!"

"Where," Shouted Ben as Hoss Ran out the door.

"The North Forty Mr. Cartwirght"

'Well Joe you certinaly made a mess of things in there,' Joe thought to himself but then smiled at the satisfaction he had felt when his hand had connected with the station masters jaw knocking him out cold instantly. 'You were lucky that he decided not to press charges.'

"So why did you hit the station master young man," The man sitting next to Joe asked, catching him off gaurd.

"Well sir he had mistreeted my wife and I was rasied to defend women even if it isn't anyone close to you, but since it was my wife who happens to be six months pregnat I decided that he could use a good stiff punch." Joe was now aware that everyone in the stage was listening to him.

"Oh that poor dear," Uttered the woman sitting across from Joe, "I hope she's alright."

"Well ma'am I don't know weather she is or isn't because I haven't seen her in about two months," Joe explained.

"Why in heaven's name haven't you," The third man in the carrige asked.

"Well sir you see me and my wife are moving out west and we both figured that it would be easier if she got out there before the baby was born, but now I'm not so sure I sould have let her go without me."

"Well I'm sure you did what you tought was best young man but didn't you think you should have gotten her a traveling partner?" The women asked.

"Well ma'am she did have quite a few traveling partners as a matter of fact my former boss was kind enof to give me some men to escort her out here, now I'm wondering if I shouldn't hunt down those dirty scondrels," Joe was pretty mad by this time. "Well now that I think of it Christy has had a mind of her own ever since I met her, so she might not have aloud them to help."

"Well now that that's settled why don't we introduce our self's I'll start my name is Jacorn Malice, (Prononced Jay-orn Mall-lice), but folks call me 'Jay' for short," The man that had spoke first said.

"Oh, how stupid of me," The third man said, "My name is Jaque Goodstove but most folks call me 'Stove' for short."

"And I'm Kellsey Martin," The woman said.

Joe's head shot up when the woman said her name. "You wouldn't happen to have a sister named Christy would you Miss Martin?"

After meeting with Adam and sending him home from his wild goose chase Christy spent the rest of the night reminceing of her own family and what her life had been before she met Joe.

She had been born on July 4 along with her twin sister Kellsey. It had been unimportant to her family since they lived in England and not America but when she and Kel went to America to visit their Uncle Robert tey had found out just how important the date was. The summer that they were visiting thier uncle they turned eight, it was a happy celebration but sometime between the start of the fireworks and the time the rest of the family going home Christy had been kidnapped. The kidnappers never new what hit them by the time that she had woke up, she scrached them bit them and even spit at them so that by the time they got to the Mississippi they were ready to take her back, but they never got the chance because late one night while they were all asleep she snuck out of camp. She had no idea where she was but to her it didn't matter because she didn't want to stay with those men another day. By the time she got back to civilasation she was ten years old. In between the time she got away and got back she alternatted livivg with the Indians and living on her own. She'd learned how to shoot, she'd learned how to fight, and she'd learned how to speak many different dialects.

When her family learned that she was still alive they had rejoiced and her Father who swore that he'd never touch foot on American soil, even came from England to see her. Kellsey had also been overjoyed to know that her twin sister was alive, but even as this happy reunion was going on Christy knew she could never be the person her family wanted back. You see in her years on her own Chrisy had become wise way beyond her years and she knew that she had changed to much. So once again she struck out on her own and by the time she was fifteen she had become feared throughout the west as a fast gun by the time she was eighteen she was regaurded as a living legend. She was getting weary with her life by the time she turned eighteen and she had resolved that the next time she was called out she would just let her opponent win, but then she met Joe and her life had been turned around.

"Whew, it sure was a good thing we curbed that stampede when we did ain't it Pa," Hoss asked his father that night at diner.

"Yes Hoss it is because if we hadn't they proably would've ran right through the Wilsons homestead," Ben replied.

"Hey Pa we never intorduced John to Cooch did we," Hoss asked his Father.

"No! We didn't with the stampede I totally forgot I geuss I'll just have to doit in the morning. Say where are Cherry and Kate tonight?"

Just then Hop Sing came into the room with a plater of food, "Missy Kate and Missy Cherry eat in town today."

Adam sat looking out the window of the stage as it passed through the desert but he wasn't seeing the senery or listening to the conversations going on around him he was thinking about the conversation he had had with Joe's wife a few days earlier, she had asked him to tell only his family but to tell no one else for fear that Jesse had planted spys in town.

"Why, yes how did you know," Kellsey said a bit suprised that this man whom she still had no idea who was knew of her twin sister. Kellsey had been heading west to find her sister to see if they could start a new life just the two sisters.

"Well, let me introduce myself before I tell you. My name is Joseph Cartwright but folks call me Joe," it had been a while since anybody had called him Little Joe. "And I just happen to be married to a Christy Martin, and she has told me numerus times that she had a twin sister named Kellsey I just figured that you might be she."

Kellsey was shocked that she had just been talking about her own sister, but she smiled at the fact her wayward, and sometimes hard to control sister was married and going to have a kid too. "Well this certainly is a suprise, and here I was going to find my sister," Kellsey said.

"I can see that I just shocked you with that little bit of information," Joe said with a smile.

"I just never thought that my sister would get married is all," Kellsey said. "So why are you and Christy going out west?"

"Well me and Christy are going out here to start a new life away from New Orleans is all," Joe said.

"Exsucse me I hate to break up this little reunion but has the stage just stopped," Jay asked.

"Well I'll say it has," Stove said.

"Why don't I go out and see why," Joe said going to open the door, but just as his hand touched the door it jerked open.

Ben Cartwright opened the door to the bunkhouse and silence was almost immediate. John looked up when the silence happened. He had just been thinking that this was going to be his last job as a professional thief he wanted to have a fresh start somewhere else maybe even back home to England. You see John had originaly come from England that was how he got so involved in what Lobo wanted him to do, not that he would trade anything he had done to go back in time he just thought is was time to start a new life.

"John," Ben said quietly, "I would like to speak to you out side please."

"Yes sir," John said as a million thoughts and worrys rushed trough his head. Was Ben going to say he didn't want him to ride Cochise, had he found out about his past, as these and many more thoughts rushed through his head he walked outside.

"John I didn't get to introduce you to Cochise earlier with the stampede and all. So I just wanted to introduce you and him so you can get started on your new job tommrow." Ben was still a bit leary of any one else getting near his sons horse, but he admitted that he and Hoss couldn't do it all.

John smiled to himself, 'Yes,' he thought, 'this will most definatly be my last job.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay you in there come out with your hand's up and no funny business or you'll all die," a voice from outside the coach called.

Joe and his companion's stepped out of the coach with their hands in the air. Joe looked around them and noted how these men wore their guns, loose and low, and knew that if they didn't do what they were told they would be killed.

"Alright, now turn around and lean on the coach," the gruff voice came again and Joe let out a shocked gasp when he realized who it was.

Without thinking Joe stood up and turned around, "Tate?"

"Who wants to…Joe?"

"Yeah Tate it's me," Joe said to the outlaw.

The outlaw looked shocked but quickly recovered, "Boy's would you please continue while me and this man go and talk in private?"

"Sure thing boss," one of the men said.

When they were a fair distance from the coach Tate took of his mask. "Joe what in the world are you doing here?" Tate asked.

"Well Tate I got married to the most wonderful woman..." Joe started but was interrupted by Tate.

"You mean to tell me that you got out of Jess' clutches?" Tate asked curiously.

"Yeah," Joe said with a smile, "but I don't get it how did you get out of Matt's clutches?" Matt was another boss in the P. G. Assn. Matt was in charge of the south-western section, and Jess was in charge of the north-western section.

"Well... He sorta thinks I'm... dead," Tate said reluctantly.

"Dead?" Joe echoed, "but how?"

"Well about six months ago I was up in New York," Tate started.

"You mean you got transferred?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, well anyway I was up in New York and the guys you saved me from that time you remember don't you?"

"Yeah how could I forget," Joe said and thought back to the first time he and Tate had meet. Joe and Jess had gone to visit Matt so Joe could see how things ran with him. When they'd arrived at Matt's there had been a man in the yard and he'd waved to them and kept walking when suddenly five men jumped out of the bushes and started to beat him. Joe had pulled his horse to a stop and without even thinking about his own safety started pulling the men from the lone man.

So before to long Joe and the lone man were almost done in but they kept fighting until the last man fell then the lone man had turned and held out his hand and said, "My names Tate."

"Joe," Joe breathed, slightly out of breath.

"So anyway those men showed up again and we got into a fight and next thing I know I wake up in a hospital and they tell me that they thought I was dead for sure. So then, I sweet-talked the nurse so that she'll tell the doc to write down that I died and I left. Now here I am holding up stages because I don't know anything but gambling," Tate finished.

"Where have you been," Ben asked John.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir but Cochise wanted to run so much so I let her and before I knew it, it was dark," John explained hoping that Ben would believe him.

"Alright then John I just was worried about you and about Cooch," Ben said trying to relax.

"Um... Sir I was wondering... well can I..."

"Just spit it out John," Ben said in an irritated tone.

"I was just wondering if I could take Cooch into town tomorrow," John asked.

"And why do you need to go to town," Ben asked.

"Well you see sir I have a package to pick up and then send to a good friend of mine. You see sir she got married about a year ago and I just found out a couple of weeks ago when I found out that she was pregnant."

"By all means go and get that done," Ben said with a smile, "and tell your friends congratulations for me."

"Thank you sir I'm sure her and her husband will be happy that you know," John realized he'd slipped, "I mean they'll be... you know what I mean."

"Yes John I do," Ben had a hard time keeping a strait face when he thought about the way John had looked so confused a few minutes earlier. "Now go get some sleep John."

John watched Ben as he walked away and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Christy's wagon train had just arrived in Salt Lake City, Utah when Doctor Martin of Virginia City stepped off the stage he was coming to visit an old college friend, and noticed Christy standing in front of the General Store.

"Young Lady why don't you sit down?" Doc Martin went over and asked.

"I'm fine sir," Christy said in an irritated tone, 'Why can't anybody leave me be, let's see how many is that he's at least the fifteenth person to ask me that today!'

"Ma'am I think it would be a good idea if you did you don't want to faint do you." Doc Martin was very persistent. 'She reminds me of Joe Cartwright at least in the stubborn area of things.'

"Sir I'm fine I don't need to…"Christy started.

However, Doc Martin would have none of it, 'Already she looks faint,' he thought as he proceeded to pull her over to a bench. "I swear you're more stubborn than Joe Cartwright ever was," Doc Martin fumed.

Christy sat down on the bench with a thud; she stared up at the man who'd been helping her. "How do you know Joe?" She asked somewhat surprised.

Doc Martin looked at the young woman he'd been helping, 'How in the world does she know who I'm talking about," he asked himself. "I was his doctor. Why do you know him?"

"Do I know him? Of course I know him he's my husband and the father to my unborn child," Christy said.

Doc Martin looked at her in shock, "You mean Joe is married!"

"Okay Cooch today's the day, Lo said she wanted you to be at the Death Star by the time that her and Joe are there." John spoke to the horse in a manner that spoke of his love of animals. "I hope I can pull this off you see I've never stole anything that was alive before." As John said this he hoisted himself into the saddle, "I hope this is worth it Lo if not I'm going to kill you."

"I got an idea Tate why don't you ride to Overton, Nevada and I'll give you a job," Joe thought that this made perfect sense.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that Joe, but I have a few things to settle before I do," Tate replied.

"Okay, then why don't you and your men leave the other passengers personal effects in tacked and leave?" Joe asked.

Tate looked at Joe wondering what had happened to the Joe he used to know the one that was carefree and reckless. "Why do you want me to leave the other passengers alone Joe?"

"Because Tate, I don't think my sister-in-law or the two men on the stage appreciate the idea of getting robbed."

Tate chuckled, "You mean to tell me you actually got yourself hitched that it wasn't a fraud?"

"Yes Tate I'm telling you just that," Joe smiled, "And since I'm pretty sure that my wife would kill me if I let anything happen to her _twin_ sister. Well let's just say that I don't want to take a chance."

Adam looked out the window of the stage as it pulled into Virginia City and he was shocked to see a man, a stranger to him, riding Cochise into town. "Hey Carl do you know who that is riding my brother's horse?"

"Why yeah I do Adam, that there is John Winston your Pa hired him about a week after you left," Carl answered.

"But what is he doing on Cochise," Adam was somewhat amazed at the fact that his father had allowed Cooch out of his sight.

"Oh, well rumor has it that your Pa hired him to exercise that horse every day," Carl replied.

Ben had had an uneasy feeling all day; at least since, he walked out to the barn only to find that John had already left. 'Why did I let that man ride Joe's horse, why?'

Hoss had ridden out to the herd to check how it was the whole way there he was thinking about the past.

"Has it really been three years since I last saw him," Hoss asked aloud. He was remembering all the crazy schemes that Joe had gotten him into when he heard a shot and almost as soon as he heard the shot everything went black.

Kate had just come home from town when she heard a horse come in the yard she walked out to see who it was and she nearly fainted when she saw Chubb, with blood on his saddle. She screamed bringing Ben and Hop Sing out of the house almost immediately. When Ben saw Chubb without Hoss he paled and would have fallen had Hop Sing not caught him, and even then it was hard because of the thin layer of snow on the ground.

"Easy Chubb easy boy," Ben spoke softly to the horse, "Where's your master huh boy?"

Kate was still in shock as she watched her father-in-law ride out in search of Hoss. Her mind drifted back to the night before when Hoss had taken her out for a mid-night ride around the lake it had been so wonderfully beautiful that it was beyond words. Hoss and her had sat on a rock as Hoss made her laugh with stories of how it was before Joe had disappeared. Soon though he'd gotten to chocked up to speak and they just sat there in silence waiting for the sunrise. At about one in the morning Kate reached up to grab the head of her big man and kissed him lovingly, Hoss had returned her kiss with such passion that she was speechless by the time they broke apart.

"Thanks Kate I needed that," Hoss had whispered in a husky voice. So for the rest of the night they'd not left each other's arms and by the time that dawn broke they'd had the most romantic evening since their wedding night.

"Doesn't anything scare you," Doc Martin asked Christy. They had just finished talking about how Christy had met Joe and what had been happening since Doc had last seen Joe.

"Well yes I get scared every time I think about what might happen to Joe on the way out here. I also get scared when I think of what might happen when I have the baby." Christy had been quite surprised to find out that Doc Martin had been Joe's doctor before he was taken.

"I think that's a natural reaction for most wife's and mother's, but I am quite glad we could see each other and talk." Doc was slightly curious about Joe's wife and it showed on his face.

"I guess you want to know about me now huh, Doc," Christy said with a sigh.

"Is it that obvious," Doc asked, a bit startled.

"Yes," Christy said with a smile.

"You scared now big man," the man who stood in front of Hoss asked, as he waved a burning branch in front of Hoss.

Hoss was tied tightly to a tree and he'd already been shot, burned, whipped, you name it, it probably had been done to him, yet he still said, "No."

"Man doesn't anything scare you," the man let the branch down.

The second man looked over at his partner, "I told you not to go for the big one. The big one's don't scare as easy."

Hoss had yet to figure out what these men wanted, since he'd come to conciseness that had done everything in their power to scare him.

"We've got to find Hoss soon," Ben told the hands. "If we don't it maybe to late."

All the hands nodded they knew how much their boss had went through in the past two years and they didn't want anything more to happen to this family whom they loved.

"Let's go men," Charlie the Ponderosa Forman shouted.

"Where is he?"

Well Hoss now knew that they were looking for someone, but who?

"Where is he, big man," Hoss' capture asked again.

"Who," Hoss asked his voice cracking from disuse and lack of water.

"Your younger brother Joe that's who," The young man was getting impatient, "Now I know you know where he's at so, where is he?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him in two years," Hoss was shocked these men thought he knew where Joe was, but how could he when he hadn't seen his brother in years. Then a thought hit him, "Why do you want Joe?"

"Like you don't know," the young man said.

"Maybe he doesn't know, Curly," the older man said. He'd been sitting there watching the younger man torture Hoss. "Did you ever think of that huh you idiot, and if he doesn't know then we're wasting our time and we're never going to get our money back."

"Aw, Dave I know he knows just think I've got five thousand riding on this," the man named Curly said.

"I bin thinkin', Curly, I figure thet, thet Cartwright we ran into in New Orleans was playin' fair," the one called Dave said.

"How can you say that Dave you lost five thousand to him too," Curly said.

"I can say thet 'cause I figure thet if we don't leave right now we's goin' to be eatin' lead," Dave said pointing off to the south where about twenty men including Ben were riding towards them.

"Oh, shoot," Curly said, "Let's get out of here."

Both men turned and saddled their horses and took out of there like their tails were on fire. Hoss looked after them and thought, 'Their going to be hard pressed to escape from the Ponderosa.' But he didn't have time to think much else as the Ponderosa hands thundered past him and his Pa was there untying him and telling someone to get a doctor.

"Pa," Hoss muttered.

Ben whipped around, Hoss hadn't come to for nearly three days, "Hoss you're awake."

Hoss tried to laugh but it hurt too much, "Did ya catch 'em?"

Ben frowned, here they'd been worrying about Hoss and he was wondering if they'd caught his abductors. "Yes we caught them."

"Good, Pa did they tell ya why they took me?"

"No, they won't speak to anyone, now you need to quit worrying about that and get some food in you," Ben said with a stern voice.

"They said they'd been cheated," Hoss struggled to get the word's out, "They'd said Joe was cheating."

Ben's brow furrowed, that's all Hoss had talked about when he'd been out of his head he'd said Joe'd been cheating. "Hoss what do you mean son?"

"Those men thet took me they said that a man in New Orleans, a man named Joe Cartwright had been cheating and thet he'd cheated them each out of Five thousand dollars."

Ben looked to where Adam stood on the other side of the bed, Adam shrugged and turned to look out the window, it was at that moment that Ben realized that Adam hadn't told him everything. Ben went to say something else to Hoss but he was already asleep, "You sleep son and when you wake up we'll talk some more," Ben whispered as he got up motioning Adam to follow him.

'I'm going to die,' Hoss thought not for the first time in the last few minutes. Ever since his Pa'd found him he'd been thinking he was going to die. Hoss opened his eyes and looked around the room he spotted his wife Katie asleep in the chair next to his bed.

"Kate..." Hoss whispered.

Almost immediately, Kate woke up, "Hi honey how are you feeling?"

Hoss didn't reply for his mind had drifted elsewhere, to why those men had tried to kill him. They'd said that they had done it to try and get his youngest brother Joe, but why had they said that Joe had been cheating? Then his thought's turned to when he'd first come to he could've swore he heard Adam's voice, but Adam wasn't here, was he?

Suddenly Kate's voice cut in to his thought's answering his question about Adam, "Hoss honey Adam came home today, he really want's to talk to you so please honey get better."

Hoss was beginning to fade out when he heard voices coming from downstairs, 'Why is Pa yelling at Adam?' Hoss wondered, 'I think I'm going to die,' was Hoss' last coherent thought for awhile as another wave of pain ran through him.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" Ben shouted at his oldest after Adam had just told his Pa that Joe was married and that his wife was pregnant.

"Pa, calm down you'll wake Hoss up," There was almost an immediate reaction, "Now to answer your question's, first off I didn't tell you 'cause you were so worried about Hoss at the time. Second I hadn't even been home long enough to even say hello when you lit into me about Hoss, and why those two men did this to him."

Ben realized that what Adam was saying was all true, he'd been so worried about Hoss he'd just lit into Adam and Adam didn't even have a clue what had been going on. "I'm sorry Adam I'm just so worried about Hoss."

Adam smiled, "I know Pa, and when Hoss gets better I'll tell you every thing I know about what Joe's been doing for the last two year's right now I want you to get some rest."

Ben smiled at Adam, "Alright son, but what are you planning on doing."

Adam looked right in his Pa's eyes and said, "After I change my clothes I plan on riding to town too talk to those varmint's that almost killed my brother."

As Joe and Tate walked back to the Stagecoach, they talked about old times and then Joe asked Tate if he'd ever stolen anything.

"Ahh shoot, Joe I haven't stolen anything yet, this was my first job," Tate said.

Joe nodded, "It's a good thing you haven't stole anything, 'cause I don't think my wife would like me hiring a thief."

Tate laughed, "I guess she wouldn't, by the way what's your wife like?"

Joe smiled, "She's an angel."

Tate smiled, "You must really love her."

"Yes I do," Joe said.

After Christy told Doc Martin about her past he was silent for a few minutes, but then he looked at her and asked, "You were stolen right from under your families nose and they didn't know it for two day's?"

Christy looked at Doc Martin before answering, "That is true, but Doc you gotta understand that I loved to wander away and I'd stay away for a day sometimes."

Doc stared at her for a minute, "Well my coriosity is satisfied now. I've got to go now I'm glad I met you Christy." Doc said as he got up to go.

"I'm glad I met you to Doc, and Doc could you do me a favor," Christy asked.

"Anything."

"Well," she was a bit cautions, "Could you forget everything I've told you about Joe or at least not mention him?"

Doc was startled by her request but said, "Of course I can."

"Thanks Doc and Good-bye"

"Good-bye Christy."

"He'll be fine in time," the doctor who'd been filling in while Doc Martin was away told Ben. "With a little rest and some food he should be on his feet within the next two weeks."

Ben let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor we've been so worried."

The doctor smiled, "It's a family's right to worry about their loved one's Mr. Cartwright."

"I know that Dr. Jenn, but I can't help it," Ben smiled, "Let me walk you to the door doctor."

"Roy I demand to talk to them!" Adam yelled.

"Now Adam I want you to calm down, or I won't even let you back there," Roy said calmly.

Adam immediately calmed, "Roy all I want to do is talk to them."

"Alright, but I don't want you to get any closer then you need to."

"Just between you and me Joe I never wanted to be a gambler I just wanted to live a normal life like anybody else," Tate admitted to his friend as they continued to walk back to the stage.

Joe looked a Tate sympathetically, "I know the feeling Tate, and to tell the truth I never thought I'd leave home yet here I am. I can't contact my family for another eight years, and I want to tell them everything that's happened in the past two years but I can't." Joe was beginning to get frustrated as he spoke, "And then Jess has the nerve to tell me that my first two children will be taken away when they turn eighteen!"

"Joe calm down I think my men are getting nerves," Tate spoke softly trying to calm Joe down.

Joe quit ranting when he saw the looks on the faces of the other robbers, "Sorry Tate."

Tate smiled, "That's alright Joe I understand."

Once Roy had let him into the back Adam sat down and looked at the two men that had tortured his brother for information that he didn't posses.

"So you think you're a big man don't you," Dave said breaking the silence. "You come in here and demand to talk to us as if you own the whole world then you don't say a thing."

"Would you just shut up Dave," Curly said in an annoyed tone.

"Would you both please be quiet," Adam asked in as calm a voice as he could muster.

Dave almost said something else but when he saw the look in Adam's eyes he decided against it.

"Thank you. Now you're probably wondering why I came to see you two lowdown scum."

Dave tried to protest but was cut off by Adam.

"I don't care what you think of what I'm calling you, you will listen to me without interrupting or I will be forced to take actions ensuring that you will not be leaving prison for a long, long time."

After that the two men kept quiet and just listened, "Now I will tell you this just once and I don't want you to repeat it to anyone not even each other. You both almost killed my little brother and I'm not to happy about that, but I have the capability to make your time in prison a little easier if you will cooperate."

So Adam made his proposal telling them if they didn't say anything about Joe he would make life a little easier on them, but if they said one word about what Joe did for a living they would more than likely never see the light of day again.


End file.
